The present invention relates to a trash collection, management and disposal system.
In office work areas, especially those work areas where substantial quantities of scrap paper and various other types of trash are generated, the collection, transportation and disposal of the trash is a task whose cost to the business may achieve significant proportions. Nevertheless, management rarely devotes significant attention to the handling of trash because it rarely appreciates that worthwhile cost savings can be realized with improved trash disposal systems. Management generally takes the view that engineering and product development personnel better spend their time in projects related more directly to the primary purpose of the enterprise. Trash disposal is viewed as an incidental activity capable of being carried out in the conventional manner. Hence, little if any thought is devoted to ways of collecting, transporting and disposing of trash in an efficient manner which takes into account the needs of all employees.
It is widely held that pleasant work surroundings increase employee morale and efficiency. The custodial staff is also an important element in a profitable business. Providing these employees with a waste management system that involves the entire work force lightens their work load, increases their morale and motivates them to work with greater efficiency.
Identified deficiencies in present trash handling systems include:
employment of open waste baskets whose short height and limited capacity are not compatible in offices where large quantities of trash are generated;
employmemt of open waste baskets which are unsightly and can be a source of contamination and unpleasant odors in the work area;
positioning of waste baskets adjacent to walls allows personnel to use the walls as back-stops against which trash can be thrown for deflection into the waste baskets resulting is soiled walls; and
inefficient modes of transferring the trash from the waste baskets and other collectors where it is originally deposited to the final dump site.
It is the general object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an integrated trash collection, management and disposal system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trash management system enabling a minimum number of trash transfers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved trash collection container which is durable, mobile and easily handled by custodial personnel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trash collection container having an improved hinge assembly pivotally mounting a cover on the container.